earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Pachacuti
Pachacuti_ Pachacuti Yupanqui was the first Sapa Inca of the Inca empire wich is also known as Tahawantinsuyu, the land of the four corners. Pachacuti's birth name is Cusi Yupanqui. Pachacuti can be spelled many ways, Pachacuteq is also very popular. Pachacuti got his name after he defeated the Chancas, a warmongering nation outside of the Andean state of Cuzco, after he deafeated the Chancas he got his name Pachacuti, meaning either: "One who shakes the earth" "Cataclism" "Earthquake" "He who turns the world upside down" or "Earth shaker'' Cusi Yupanqui wasn't supposed to enherate the throne, but when his father Virracocha and his heir to the throne hid in Cuzco like little cowards, Cusi Yupanqui, oly a young adult at the time, gathered up the armies and got to the battlefield, he prayed to Inti, the sun god, whom is simular to the god Virracocha, wich his dad is named after. He tried to covince he could make rocks into his warriors. When he got into battle with the Chankas his army toppled the old mummified Chanka king from his throne making them run away in defeat. He then reformed the state of Cuzco and the city itslef into a puma shape and then created Tahawantinsuyu, also known as the Inca empire. He also created the sun cult, a relion of worshipping Inti. Later in his life his son, Tupac, (The first Tupac, not to be confused with the Tupac whom was Sapa Inca of Vilcabambe, but you can also call those guys Topa. And also not to be confused with Tupac Shakur) whom would later inherate the throne himself. Pachacuti concoured a lot of land in modern day Peru (his son helping with half of it) When he was in his late 30s he died of an unknown desease on a trip and Tupac would ascend to the throne, Tupacs son would then become Sapa Inca, and when he and his heir died of smallpox his 2 sons, Atahualpa and Huascar would go into a civil war and the Spanish would go in and concour all yadayadayada all that nighmarish stuff. Some important things to know is that: The state langauge was Quechua, but Aymara was also popular i the south. Not everyone spoke Quechua, mostly people ralated to people form Cuzco and important people. The languages still exist today in small mountain communities. Not everyone was of the Incan culture. The Incans where just the ones from around Cuzco. People from the Andes we call Quechua, wich is weird, becouse it's the name of a langauge. Pachacuti created a form of empire building where the crown princes of other nations would be brought to Cuzco for education of the Incan ways of life in trade for the Incans giving those states gifts. If they didn't comply, he would use his multy ethic army to invade those places. Pachacuti also build Machu Picchu, but people aren't quite sure of that. He also began building roads along the Andes and there is a lot more to talk about about the Incans like Quipus and Mi't'a Qhapaq Ñan, potatoes, rope bridges, contact with Polonesians, the civil war I talked about, non-existand wheels, money, writing, work animals. their cool Alpaca clothings, Pre-Incan cultures, cities. But i'm just some random Dutch teen with a lot but not enough time on my hands to write all of this shit i'm doing from the top of my head. Sorry for my English BTW. And it's about my man Pachauti after all, not the Incans themslefs in. So, cheerio, and praise Inti! Category:Players